Bloody Cross Arc
The Bloody Cross Arc is the seventeenth story arc in the series and the third in the New Challenger Saga. Miyata Ichirō challenges the OPBF featherweight champion, Arnie "Crocodile" Gregory, who is known for his hooks and has a technique called the "Bloody Cross". Summary Arnie Gregory and Mr. Sakaguchi At the Kawahara Boxing Gym, Miyata's father discusses Ippo's match against Sanada with Miyata. Miyata recalls when he told Ippo he would come back to Japan when he had caught up to Ippo, but after he came back to Japan after fighting overseas, he began to doubt himself while watching Ippo fight. The father then tells his son to let Ippo remain the top of the nation while Miyata passes over the national title to become the OPBF featherweight champion. At the Kamogawa Boxing Gym, Ippo is informed by Aoki that Takamura is training for his world contender match, while Kimura is sparring with Miyata to help him for his OPBF title match since Miyata helped him for his match against Mashiba. One week before Miyata's match, Kimura spars with him. After Kimura downed Miyata three times and wondering if Miyata is pulling his punches, Miyata's father stops the sparring session. As Miyata went to go change, Kimura comments to Miyata's father that if Miyata used his full power, he would be the one going down. However, Miyata's father reveals that that was Miyata's full power and he was serious. Miyata's father stresses how Miyata fought a match a month overseas because if too much time was allowed between matches, Miyata's weight management to the featherweights would be nearly impossible. Kimura asks why Miyata won't forget about the featherweight class and go up to the lightweight class since he could potentially reach the world level, but he then remembers about Ippo and Miyata's rivalry. After Kimura expresses his worry about Miyata fighting the OPBF champion Arnie Gregory, Miyata returns after changing and tells him to forget about what happened and to keep it a secret from Ippo. After Kimura leaves, Miyata corrects his father's earlier statement about him being serious during the spar, telling him that he was serious, however, it was just a spar and that he sees weight management as sharpening a pencil, shedding his body while sharpening his concentration to see every punch, something he won't use until the actual performance. After Gregory showcased his abilities at a public sparring session at the Kawahara gym, the Japanese reporters become shocked as his manager, Mr. Sakaguchi comments how he is looking for strong fighters in Japan, seeing the nation as a place good for business, believing that Gregory won't lose to Miyata. When Mari tells Mr. Sakaguchi how Miyata's strength is something to not look down upon, Mr. Sakaguchi reveals that they wanted to surprise the Japanese by holding back a technique called the "Bloody Cross", wanting to reveal it in the match. When Fujii informs the Kamogawa gym members about the public spar and the Bloody Cross, Aoki theorises that it is a type of counter, however Fujii does not believe Gregory to be a counter-type. While concerned about the manager already looking for the next opponent, Fujii predicts that the odds are in Miyata's favour. When both boxers pass their weight check at the weigh-in, Miyata walks away while telling Mr. Sakaguchi to look for another job rather than looking for Gregory's next opponent, as he will no longer have the belt and Mr. Sakaguchi will no longer have a job. Mr. Sakaguchi tells Gregory how Miyata won't have much strength in his body due to harsh weight management and to watch out for his counters, wanting Gregory to teach Miyata a lesson because of his bad manners. Gregory notes that if Miyata uses a counter, it would be the end of the match due to the Bloody Cross. At the Restaurant Monza Italia, Miyata's father has Miyata eating to replenish some water and power. Miyata's father compares Gregory to Jimmy Sisphar, who Miyata claims his current self would see in slow motion. Miyata's father becomes worried due to the analogy of the weight management being compared to the sharpening of a pencil, as the more a pencil is sharpened, the lead point will break. Miyata deems his father's worries as inexcusable, wondering if the aforementioned Bloody Cross is a souvenir worth hiding, and if it is a small gift, then he would have to return it, and have them leave the champion's belt instead. OPBF Featherweight Title Match - Arnie Gregory VS. Miyata Ichirō As Miyata walks to the ring on the day of the match, Miyata's father is reluctant to open the door to the ring, expressing his worry to his son as he himself lost in an OPBF title match. Miyata reassures his father that he will prove his boxing works in the OPBF and beyond. After both fighters arrive to the ring, the match begins. In the first round, Gregory attacks Miyata immediately, getting Miyata to the ropes until Miyata counters him and disappears from right in front of him and going behind him. Gregory puts up a more guarded Orthodox Stance while Miyata prepares to continue using the first round to gather data. After testing Gregory by being on the defensive and taking some hits in the process, Miyata gets into a hitting match with Gregory, easily countering Gregory's attacks and pushing him back. Miyata then enters the completely offensive Detroit Style, quickly knocking down Gregory with a Cross Counter when he attempted to hit Miyata with a left. When Gregory gets back up, the round immediately ends. Miyata's father warns his son that if he gives Gregory time, he will recover, instructing him to pressure him while he is still damaged. Gregory is upset that Miyata was faster than he thought when he "threw the bait", causing him to not see the Cross Counter coming. However, Gregory predicts that Miyata will come for the bait again, being able to use the Bloody Cross when Miyata uses his Cross Counter. In round two, when Miyata sees an opening for a Cross Counter, he uses it. However, Miyata was hit by Gregory's Bloody Cross, causing him to fall. Miyata gets back up after thinking that he merely missed his hand placement. Miyata gets another chance to use his Cross Counter, however, when he uses it, he realises that Gregory is using the Bloody Cross by bending his elbow to change the line of his Cross Counter, making Miyata miss. The stunned Miyata then gets hit with combinations that sends him down a second time. Miyata gets up and commences a hitting match against Gregory. The hitting match ends when Miyata falls down a third time. While a third down would have caused an end to the match, a slip was declared instead. The second round then ends as Miyata gets up. At the corner, Gregory grows tired of hearing Mr. Sakaguchi's disrespect towards Miyata, threatening to end Mr. Sakaguchi's receiving of pay checks if he does not stop, as he deems Miyata as a courageous boxer and his greatest challenger. Miyata expresses how he plans to use his remaining strength to hope to land a lucky punch. Miyata's father tells his son that there are no such thing as lucky punches in boxing and that a punch that manages to hit from fists that aren't alive can not knock down an opponent, while punches from a living fist can. Miyata then gets ready for round three as he asks his father to watch his fists to see if they are alive. Miyata attacks first in the third round with a one-two that misses. Miyata and Gregory then have a hitting match in the middle of the ring. When Miyata brings Gregory to the ropes, he attempts to do a Cross Counter over Gregory's left, however, Miyata stops midway as he realises that that is what Gregory is aiming for. Miyata is then hit with a right body blow that causes him to freeze and hit with multiple combinations. Wishing to fulfil his promise to his father that his boxing works and to Ippo to one day fight him in the professional ring, Miyata fights back with weak punches on the surprised champion. Gregory throws a left straight. Miyata believes he can counter the wide swing and begins to get ready for a counter, however, the gong sounds to end the third round before Miyata could throw it. At the corner, Gregory dismisses Mr. Sakaguchi for thinking of boxing as mere business and not thinking of a boxer's feelings, thanking him for bringing a wonderful opponent to him, wishing to defeat him and go to the world stage by his own strength. Miyata drinks some water, giving him strength enough to throw one punch, planning on throwing a full-body counter. In the fourth round, Miyata signals the champion to come to him, which Gregory does so. They have a hitting match, which Miyata manages to land a counter in the middle of the brawl, however it did barely any damage to the champion as Miyata's fists are weakened. Gregory lands a liver blow and a right followup punch on Miyata after bring him to the ropes. Miyata still stands, wanting to use his energy to throw one last punch. After Miyata's guard breaks, Miyata prepares to throw his last counter, which Gregory prepares his Bloody Cross for. However, when Gregory moved Miyata's arm, the angle went back to normal due to the counter being pushed by Miyata's weight of his whole body. Miyata continues the throw and hits Gregory with the Jolt Counter, sending him down. Gregory stands up, however, he falls back down and the referee signals the end to the match, with Miyata winning and becoming the OPBF featherweight champion. As Miyata wears the OPBF champion belt, he does a victory pose, planning on fighting with pride and ready for Ippo at any time, while Ippo believes that the gap between them is more than filled. In Miyata's changing room, Fujii enters and reveals that Mr. Sakaguchi left alone, with ties with Gregory severed. Miyata approaches Gregory, who asks how he stayed standing after taking his punches. Miyata simply answers that it was spirit. Surprised with his answer, Gregory warns that Mr. Sakaguchi will be going after Miyata because of what happened. Miyata claims that he will not lose his belt he got from Gregory, no matter how tough the opponent is. Pleased to hear that, Gregory tosses his hat onto Miyata head, giving him his hat, and tells him good bye. Miyata then promises to himself to keep the title in order to fight the strongest man in Japan. Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:New Challenger Saga Arcs